Singularity: Train of Passion
by Marutectz552
Summary: A One Shot between Renko and Kathryn right after the boss battle on the train. Captain Renko is reminiscing of time and can't help feel that his time is all wrong, he's troubled. Only to find that the train to his time is ready to be of passion.


**Author's Note: Well this is a One Shot between two game Characters Nathan Renko, and Kathryn in the game Singularity. The game was Epic in its own right, and the ending is something I will not divulge but it blows your mind into a twisting sense of "What is time? Can it be reversed?" type thing inside of you. So I'll just continue on with something that I though should have happened, the romance of human desire despite the conjunction of time for them both…**

**

* * *

**

_**Singularity: Train of Passion**_

Renko watched with sweating beating down his temple as the giant insect like creature, which put anything he had seen to date age into a white coruscation from which it should have been. Everything in this, fucking time was wrong, ever since he saved that dictator Demichev everything was so wrong. His friends and family never existed since the United States of America fell to the advanced weaponry of E-99. Fucking hell why did he save him, out of duty or as an innocent since that was what a soldier did protect the innocent. If he had only knew then…

Leaning against the rail of the TMD enhancer on the train the four glowing orbs magnified his TMD into something were anything was possible, maybe the bridge would be best left in shambles. God what did he do to deserve this, why did it happen to him? It was a rhetorical question as he shook his head, tears threatened to spill from his eyes in a long time, why was everything to him ready to fall apart because he was sent to Katorga Island, fucking hell he hated it here! His fist clenched into an iron case of metal, and flesh since the arm of choice was had the TMD itself. "I fucking hate you as well, damn thing was what started this in the first place. Time Manipulation all on a Device, hence why you're an TMD. Man wonder what dad would think of this…" he trailed off since someone called out to him from in front of the train itself.

Kathryn he thought, the young agent of MIR-12 the organization dedicated into helping him of all people shockingly. Though some part of him had a feeling there was more to them, there always was since he can claim that the previous CIA, NSA, and FBI all had secrets these people were not different. He looked off into the world, why was she helping him again? Oh that was right, she saved his own ass from the dictator when his own squad mate was executed with a bullet to the head. He grimaced Captain Delvin one of his closest friends blood splattered onto his uniform and he was helpless he should've said something to prevent that. He often blamed himself for the damn fact that son of bitch killed him, that fucking Russian dictator Demichev who he was ready to kill now. Delvin, his closest friend was at least one thing he knew from the past was real and now it was like a game of spin the bottle.

Everything was a blur, and forever would be unless they got their hands on this E-99 bomb. If this thing was said to be large enough to wipe out nine cities on the East Coast he believed it, and with this technology was it possible for mankind to survive… "No we wouldn't. Not with a dictator in power, at least in a free world it's all stalled with hesitation to have the world against the person willingly ready to start another world war which would destroy the planet."

"Renko! I called you several times!" The MIR-12 agent said huffing as she was blushing since he had saved her an hour ago from Russian Spetsnaz troops ready to kill her after Demichev left the room. He wanted so badly to kill the fucker. "Sorry Kathryn, I was just thinking." The American commando said halfheartedly looking out into the horizon, seeking some sort of comfort though with a barren wasteland of mutated orange glowing plant life, and mutants yeah it was just perfect. The Soldier was sarcastic even in his own mind, messages in glowing cyan appearing of "Don't trust the girl", and "Turn back, and Run." Were things that appeared out to just him, and only to him. He sighed as sadness dipped across his face, and the MIR-12 Agent saw this. She looked onto him, the hero of the world, the only one who could stop this was mopping. Something was hurting him, and she stood next to him unsure it what to say.

What was it with Nathan Renko that drew her in he was an American a real American from the Past where none of this was warped. Time was normal then, and her parents were business men in the Soviet Union when the Dictator rose to power, long story short them with twenty nine million people opposed him before they were killed off as well. Her life was one of secrecy, and danger as she had the urge to hug the man in front of her, he had saved her life repaying his own debt to her. Also just now killed that monster that was going to kill them both, she saw him firing his weapon the "Auto-cannon" as over six hundred rounds of pure thirty two inch caliber barely scratched the skin of the monster but he fired on hitting the E-99 exposed organs on the skin. He weaved around on the platform dangling as it was shredded like a tin can, and he fought on barely his face in a mask of determination, anger, a soldier's might all combined into one killing the creature.

Still she still felt that queasy feeling in her gut when he pulled out from the wreckage diving onto the TMD Enhancer near the front of the train pilot house. The wind blew from behind them as it would several hours, probably till nightfall to reach the docks. So they had for once, much to her smirk then laugh that time was on their side for once. It made the American Soldier next to her question her sanity from his eye brows raised. His clean shaven face, and short regulated hair with his alluring green eyes said much to her. She calmed down for a moment.

"Nothing it's just that I noticed when we reach the docks, it'll take time. For once time that's on our side this time around." The thought made Renko smile briefly, yeah that was true he mused thoughtfully. When was there a time, he snorted, time in general that was normal for once? Neither too many jumps through wormholes into the 1950's were enough for him. It always made things insane to imagine the feelings going on in his mind for once.

"Renko…I wanted to tell you that I'm grateful you saved my life. Honestly if you hadn't shown up then I would've been killed." She said looking away not bothering to show her face red from admitting her helplessness despite her harsh exterior to others. She was only twenty, and still young. The soldier was twenty six, and had years of combat tours to prove to his rank. Renko was watching her before looking out over the terrain as the train moved steadily across the island to the docks. "It's alright. You did save mine back there at the town when I arrived here Kathryn, call us even." He smiled kindly to the young woman who glanced at him smiling a bit on her own. They were even, or so he thought. There was one thing she did know about Nathan Renko, he was a well built man, a man who proved he would do anything to set things right but the time now was for her to admit something that ate away at her for a while now.

"Hey Renko did I ever mention… no I hadn't." she glanced off smirking to herself, as the soldier looked over at her curious but somewhat interested in her thoughts. "Mention what, another super weapon or agency to kill me?" he jokingly said to the girl who laughed for a bit at that. If that were the case then hell was alive. No much to his chagrin she shook her head at the humor, well warped humor which seemed to radiate off of him. "No you grunt." The nickname struck a chord as it brought back the first weeks of boot-camp back at Virginia, it was good times then much to the man's smile as always. He was on the left side of the train where Kathryn was on his right without next to his arm without the TMD on his forearm.

The MIR-12 Agent leaned against him before kissing him on the cheek which made the soldier widen his eyes before looking down to see her on his shirt sleeve leaning against him. He allowed her to intertwine his fingers with hers, as wrapped the arm around her own shoulder. It lay against the railing in between them now. "I think I like you…" she murmured closing her eyes letting a small spoil of this fucked up nightmare have some good to it, him, and him alone. Renko himself never considered himself to be a romantic type of guy, much to his old squad's time of getting him hooked up with that bartender once, or that officer who gave him a nod at the mess hall one night. He never enjoyed romance but loved the blunt forward advances so it gave hint to fight a battle which neither person would win. The heart's desire, or the body itself. It made him smile softly as he felt the girl snuggle up into his chest her head below his chin.

Renko placed his own chin on the top of her head, enjoying the warmth spreading between them, it was so surreal he wanted to pinch himself but something on his face gave the woman a hint. She pinched his forearm as he jumped a bit, "You had it written on your face grunt." The soldier made a " ha." noise that sent the MIR-12 agent into a fit of laughs, the man was simple to annoy if you knew to hit buttons which she was hitting precisely now. The solder sighed though the young woman slid her hand under his shirt rubbing his sore ribs which he had bruised when dodging the falling debris inside the wreckage, time would heal them but it didn't heal everything as her memories of her past went down on her. Renko knew the look instantly as he shook her gently causing the agent to look up at him. "You had it written on your face as well, maim." He grinned playfully at the title to use on a superior officer.

Kathryn smirked at his quick turnaround of her own words, so she decided to use a tactic that she barely knew would start a trend of events leading to something more. She decided on the blunt, and aggressive approach before tilting his chin down with her index, middle fingers bringing him down to face her. She leaned in whispering, "Come here, that's an order." Her lips went against his as he leaned down kissing her under the orange horizon as the train moved along the tracks at its own pace. It seemed time was enough for the two kissing passionately, time was just this once, and only once was their own now.

Renko let the feelings of everything he had onto his woman, he didn't care right now about time, it was his own now. Just for this trip it was between them, and only them. Her tongue twirled around his before they had to stop or both of their hearts would explode in more ways than one. Renko managed to smile while breathing heavily, "Acknowledged Maim." His voice was husky before he grinned kissing her neck, as the MIR-12 Agent was pressed against the railing grasping the soldier's vest, and side trying to support herself. She moaned before managing to say out loud, "Aggressive is a bit eccentric but I got something grunt that you can only imagine." Her words struck something within the soldier as her hands dipped below his shirt line, and onto his belt buckle as his hips nearly went forward but he managed to concentrate only on her neck. Trying to keep his raging desires stalled before they moved onto the pilot house, public viewing was against his moral code for now he let it slide.

The woman's hands casually gripped his appendage as he growled low in his throat to make Kathryn grin in victory as his arms forced her legs to wrap around his own waist. It was going to be a battle of will after all as his hand unzipped the front portion of her black vest, savior to the world or not she was his for this evening. It was going to be just this one time, and his time as well. The soldier's hand massaged her breast as she gasped out loud as her body reacted instantly to his touch, it was like fire spreading in her veins, and she wanted more of it all now.

Renko smirked at the woman's moan, before he lifted her into the pilot house against the wall were the thin sheet of glass was fogging up, thankfully a window was broken so air could flow in here when things got too hot for the both of them. A quick thanks to time for airflow as he nibbled on her neck which again made the woman groan out loud. Her hand's made quick movement on his appendage which made it grow increasingly, Renko needed to get his clothing off before something ripped, and he doubted it would be his own pants now.

Kathryn smirked before leaning over their shoulders to the control panels, where the train's speed lever was. She pulled it down before the train crawled to leisure's pace. The action made her slowly fall to the floor as Renko made an Orb of blue light in his TMD hand. The orb made time all around them go slow, her vest slowly came undone as her breath was caught in her throat, and time was going so slow it was magic. No it wasn't magic, but was technology from a forbidden time, the dark blue energy went around them as the soldier took her vest off revealing her bra which was a dark black.

The MIR-12 Agent had his pants down since she leaned up as he lay against her kissing her fiercely as her arms went around his neck as heat went through them. They both were stuck in his time, this piece of time was their own. A paradise within a nightmare as it was. When Renko thought about this he had two objectives now: Save the Time he knew fixing it with the E-99 Bomb and to make Kathryn scream his name into the next time warp.

Time was just theirs, but only theirs for this one time and only time in the long relapsing vortex in what was called A Singularity.

_End…_

**Author's Note: I made this from 6Am to 8Am when I was awoken by my father who needed twenty bucks for my mom, and well I thought about a Singularity. Time was strange since I had dream before when my folks asked to borrow money from me, and I accepted. SO that experience inspired me to write this, and well shit it was borderline rated M.**

**I won't make the sex for two reasons, one I love cliffhangers make's something so the better for other's to imagine to do something better. Two I suck at them so if any wish for a "time" to create the scene, send it in, and have a place in time so it's your creation to move along this piece of work. All the talk about time made me hungry now, so not bad for a morning one shot eh? **


End file.
